


Summoned

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in town, Mycroft summons him to his office for a 'meeting'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned

Jack swaggered his way into Mycroft’s office. “You called, Mister Holmes?”

Mycroft adjusted some papers. “I had heard you were in town taking care of some business.”

With a grin, Jack walked over to his desk and leaned on it. “And you wanted to see me?”

“You do so rarely leave Cardiff these days.” Mycroft wetted his lips as he looked up at him.

Reaching over the desk, Jack loosened his tie. “Did you miss me, or something?”

“You are not a man easily forgotten,” admitted Mycroft, holding his eyes as Jack slipped the tie from his shirt.

“Been called a few things in my life,” said Jack, starting on his buttons. “You always sound smarter than everyone else in the room.”

“I _am_ smarter than everyone else in the room.” Mycroft stood and pulled Jack in for a rough kiss.

Jack opened his mouth to him and dropped his coat on the nearest chair. Mycroft pushed down his bracers and pulled him closer by the belt. “You are a bad man, Captain Harkness.”

“Perhaps you should punish me, then, Mister Holmes.” Jack grinned at him.

Mycroft came around the desk and bent Jack over it, closing the laptop and moving paperwork out of the way. Jack leaned over a little more and pulled lube out of the middle drawer, waiting otherwise patiently until Mycroft stepped behind him and placed a firm hand on his back, pinning him down. “What would you have me do, then, Captain?”

“Oh you are clever, I am sure you can think of something.” Jack wiggled his arse at him until Mycroft slapped it.

“Do behave, Jack, or else we’ll never get started.”

“You’ve got me bent over your desk and you’re asking me to behave?” Jack teased with a warm smile.

Mycroft slapped him again, a little harder, then went for his belt. “You are a very persuasive man, especially in matters like these.”

“And you like it.” Jack moaned as Mycroft got his trousers down and the cool air of the office hit his bare skin.

“I have twenty minutes until my next meeting,” Mycroft opened the bottle.

“All the time in the world,” said Jack, looking over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and braced himself as Mycroft’s slender fingers circled his entrance before pressing one inside. Jack rocked back against him. “Don’t tease.”

“You are correct, we don’t have the time.” Mycroft kissed his back and pushed in a second finger, adding more lube.

“Fuck me Mycroft,” Jack growled.

“That’s right, it never takes you long to be prepared,” said Mycroft, grabbing his hips firmly and lining up.

Jack braced himself as he pushed inside, spreading him open. He started slow, but quickly picked up the pace. Jack panted loudly underneath him, welcoming him into his body. He dropped a hand to stroke himself, but Mycroft grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back. “Not until I say, Captain.”

“Fucking tease,” grunted Jack.

“And such language.” Mycroft shoved him roughly against of the edge of his desk.

Jack cried out as he was ruthlessly fucked, loving every moment of it. With a moan Mycroft came, only the tremble of his body betraying his passion. He let go of Jack’s arm.

Rolling over, Jack stroked himself off, leaning back against the desk and watching Mycroft recover. His eyes shuttered closed as he neared his climax. To his surprised, Mycroft’s mouth circled his cock, warm and wet and he came hard, moaning as he swallowed his cum.

“Mycroft,” muttered Jack, meeting those gray eyes looking up at him. He fixed Mycroft’s hair with a smile.

“Less clean up,” muttered Mycroft, dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief and straightening. Jack leaned in and kissed him, pulling up his trousers. Mycroft kissed him back, then checked his watch. “Five minutes to spare.”

“Plenty of time.” Jack finished fixing his trousers and grabbed the tie. He looped it around Mycroft’s neck and quickly tied it.

“Always good to see you, Mister Holmes.”

“The pleasure is mine, Captain.” Mycroft moved behind his desk, a smile playing on his lips as he adjusted his tie.

Jack chuckled and gave a salute. “Until next time.” He let himself out of the side door, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
